Kolecer
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana. Sesederhana kolecer yang dibikinin Kuki buat Mpi. BTS. Vkook (nyelip Minyoon). Sundanese!AU. Sederhana dan kamana wae. Untuk menyambut ramadhan yang tinggal menghitung hari.


**Kolecer**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Vkook. Minyoon.**

.

.

.

 _Ramadhan_ sebentar lagi. Iklan sirop udah mulai tayang di tivi. Cuaca udah mulai panas-panas tanpa hujan, padahal katanya kemarau tahun ini kemarau basah. Duduklah seorang anak SMP yang bernama Taehyung alias Mpi di teras rumahnya. Es Aice rasa mangga yang tadi dia beli di warung Aa Hopi udah abis nggak bersisa. Cuman stik esnya aja diemutin padahal sepet. Dia ngelamun ngeliatin langit biru yang terik. Ada layang-layang yang lagi diaduin. Yang satu ketarik-tarik. Nggak tau deh itu yang main dari daerah mana. Mungkin gang sebelah. Yang jelas, Mpi bosen pake banget. Dia manyun.

Tanggal merah, hari kamis, libur kejepit. Sekolah nggak, bimbel nggak.

Lagi ngelamun gitu, kedengeran suara orang jalan dari dalem rumah. Mpi noleh ke belakang. Ternyata ada kakaknya. Namanya Jimin, sering dipanggil A Nchim. Dia pegawai bank swasta, kerjanya ngelayanin nasabah yang mau bikin kartu kredit. Kebetulan hari itu dia juga libur, sama kayak Mpi. Jadi nganggur di rumah.

"Aa mau kemana?" pas kakaknya lewat mau ambil sendal, Mpi nanya.

"Mau beli es krim. _Hareudang,_ butuh yang manis dan seger." gerah katanya, jadi dia mau mangkat jajan es krim.

"Mau beli Aice?"

"Ei, maap maap nih ya, Aa _mah_ belinya juga nggak yang murah. Aa mau beli Magnum."

"Anjay _, geleuh._ Mentang-mentang udah kerja." anjay, nyebelin—katanya. Mpi cemberut. Sombong banget kakaknya ini.

"Nanti Aa beliin juga buat kamu kok. Atau mau ikut ke warung A Hopi pilih es krimnya sendiri?" nyatanya, meski kadang songong, pada dasarnya kakaknya itu baik. Mana senyumnya ganteng banget lagi. Eh, jangan bilang-bilang kalau Mpi muji ya!

"Mau ikut..." Mpi nyengir-nyengir bahagia.

"Yaudah _hayu atuh_ , mana sendalnya?"

Mpi pun mengambil sendal bergambar batmannya dan nyusul sang kakak yang udah jalan duluan. Dia ngikutin A Nchim sambil masih ngemutin stik es krim. Lupa kali kalau esnya juga udah abis dari jaman kapan.

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke warungnya A Hopi (namanya Hoseok, tapi panggil aja Hopi). Letaknya nggak jauh dari rumah Mpi, tinggal jalan lurus udah keliatan warungnya. Di sana warungnya terbilang lengkap, sering jualan buat grosiran juga. Sekalian jual gas 3 kiloan. A Hopi itu yang jaga warungnya. Pengangguran, tapi dia bilang nggak usah cari kerja soalnya mau nerusin bisnis warung ortunya. Iyain aja dah... toh ngewarung juga udah kaya dia mah.

" _Meseeeerr~"_ belii—kata Mpi nyaring. Soalnya nggak keliatan ada yang jagain di situ. A Nchim lagi buka _freezer_ buat milihin es krim.

" _Sakedaaap!"_ sebentaar—sahut yang di dalem. Mpi udah hapal kalau itu suaranya A Hopi. Nggak lama keluar seorang cowok kurus dengan senyum pepsodentnya. A Hopi. _"Meser naon?"_ beli apa—katanya.

" _Meser_ es krim." cengir Mpi.

" _Asaan_ tadi _teh_ kamu udah beli es krim?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang _mah_ Mpi mau dibeliin sama Aa." kata Mpi sambil nunjuk kakaknya. Habis A Hopi ngangguk sambil ber-oh ria, Mpi ikutan A Nchim milihin es krim. "A Hopi mana magnumnya nggak ada?"

Mpi nampak kecewa. A Nchim pun cuman garuk-garuk kepala gara-gara es krim yang mau dia beli ternyata nggak ada.

"Eh? Abis gitu? Kayanya si teteh belom nyetok lagi..." kata A Hopi. Yang satu itu kayaknya kelewat waktu dia dan tetehnya ngecek barang. Harusnya kalau udah abis kan buru-buru _restock_ gitu.

"Ya udah yang ada aja deh. Conello aja, mau?" kata Jimin pasrah. Padahal dia yang pingin beli tapi dia yang nanyain keputusan ke adeknya. Mpi cuman ngangguk sambil manyun. Yah, gagal deh makan es krim mahal. "Ini, Conello dua, A."

"Limabelas ribu, A."

A Nchim ngeluarin duit dua puluh ribuan dari saku celananya. Dua es krim itu dikeresekin sama A Hopi. Udah A Hopi terima uangnya, A Nchim dikasih kembalian lima ribu.

" _Hatur nuhun nya!"_ makasih banyak ya—kata A Hopi.

" _Mangga,_ A!" A Nchim pamit. Taehyung langsung nyamber keresek yang ditengteng kakaknya dan ngerogoh ngambil es krim punya dia.

:::

 _Kolecer_

:::

Adegan di mana Mpi ngelamun di teras rumah pun terulang lagi. Tapi kali ini, bedanya ada kakaknya yang nemenin. Mereka berdua sama-sama bengong liatin layangan terbang di langit sambil ngejilatin es krim. Kurang kerjaan emang. Mentang-mentang emak-bapaknya pada pergi, mereka jadi nggak ngerasa punya kewajiban apa-apa. Padahal piring sama gelas belum dicuciin dari pagi.

"Bosen Aa, iihh..." Mpi kesel sendiri, tiba-tiba ngusel di pahanya A Nchim, terus goleran. Untung es krimnya tinggal conenya doang, kalo nggak, tumpah itu ke celana.

"Kamu bukannya maen _atuh_? Biasa juga maen sama si Kuki." kata A Nchim sambil nyugar rambut Mpi. Takut-takut ada kutu, soalnya anak SMP lagi rawan-rawannya kutuan.

"Si Kuki nggak nyamper, nggak tau kemana dia."

" _Atuh,_ kamu aja yang nyamper ke rumahnya! Susah amat gitu juga." biasanya Kuki (yang nama aslinya Jungkook) nyamper ke rumahnya Mpi tiap-tiap. Ngajakin maen. Anak itu meski beda dua taun dari Mpi tapi akrab banget, suka ngajakin maen sepeda berdua. Meski Mpi nggak punya sepeda lagi gara-gara roda girnya rusak, tetep aja suka diajakin main pake sepedanya si Kuki. Jadi Mpi yang boseh Kuki yang nyelip di depan.

"Nggak mau ih, tetehnya galakk!" cuman kalau disuruh nyamper ke rumahnya, Mpi gak mau. Alesannya ya itu, kakaknya Kuki galak katanya.

"Nggak ah, sama Aa _mah_ baik. Kamunya aja _kumeok memeh dipacok_." kamunya aja belum apa-apa udah takut—kata kakaknya, pake peribahasa pula. Mpi kan jadi inget kalo nilai ulangan bahasa sundanya jeblok kemarin. Cuman gara-gara nggak tau nama-nama alat masak tradisional sunda, macem _boboko_ dan kawan-kawan.

"Nggak mau pokoknya _mah_. Mpi mau nungguin Kuki nyamper ke sini aja."

"Yang namanya laki-laki _mah_ nggak ada nunggu-nunggu. _Hayu_ sekarang kita ke rumahnya, Aa anterin kamu!" kakaknya emang dasar orang gak sabaran, jadi sebel sendiri liat adeknya cuman leha-leha nunggu disamper. Gercep dong!

"Bilang aja Aa pengen ketemu tetehnya Kuki." gercep modus... udah hapal si Mpi mah sama kelakuan kakaknya.

"Eheheh." tuh kan, A Nchim cuman nyengir aja. Ketauan dia kalau mau nyamperin kakaknya Kuki.

"Preeet..." ejek Mpi.

A Nchim kan ganteng ya, terus sekomplek udah pada ngincer, apalagi ibu-ibu yang punya anak gadis. Cowok ganteng pegawai bank siapa yang nggak mau? Tiap hari bersih, wangi, rapi, kerjanya di bawah AC jadi ga pernah dekil dan keringetan. _Perfect_ lah pokoknya. Tapi meski diincer banyak gadis dan ibu-ibu, A Nchim mah tetep aja ngeceng satu. Satu gadis _hijaber_ kakaknya Kuki, yang judesnya sejudes Kak Ros, tapi mukanya manis semanis gula biang. Teh Ugi dipanggilnya, Yoongi nama aslinya.

"Ya udah _atuh_ mau nggak ke rumahnya Kuki?"

Mpi bangun dari golerannya terus mikir lama. A Nchim nunggu sambil ngunyah ujung _cone_ es krimnya. Beres nelen dia lapin bibirnya pake jempol.

"Mau nggak?" kata A Nchim ngulang.

" _Hayu atuh!"_ akhirnya Mpi setuju. Dia pun masuk ke rumah.

"Lah? Katanya mau ke rumah Kuki?"

"Mpi mau cuci muka, cuci kaki, terus nyisir dulu _atuh_ A, sebelum ketemu Kuki! Malu kalau dateng ke rumahnya terus Mpi dekil begini!"

"Wanjay..." A Nchim ngelus dada. Ternyata adeknya udah mulai-mulai keliatan pubernya. Udah mikirin penampilan segala... padahal dia kira adeknya masih cuek-cuek aja. Terus dia sendiri jadi kepikiran, mau ketemu Teh Ugi juga harus ngaca dulu kali!

Pada akhirnya A Nchim nyusul Mpi masuk ke dalem buat dandan.

:::

 _Kolecer_

:::

Duo adek-kakak itu akhirnya pergi ke rumah Kuki setelah mandi. Mandi loh ya, saking takutnya diendusin terus bau ketek gara-gara panas teriknya bikin keringetan. Mereka udah wangi, rapi dan seger.

Pas di depan rumah Kuki, A Nchim biarin Mpi yang nyamper. Ya kan ga lucu juga kalo dia sendiri yang nyamper, beneran dikira mau ngapelin Teh Ugi nanti. Kan namanya juga modus. Beres Mpi ketemu Kuki, baru modus nanyain kakakya. Eheheh.

"Kukiiii~ Kuukiiii~" seru Mpi dari pager. "Kukiiiiii~"

Nggak lama ada suara ckrek pintu yang dibuka. Eh, nggak sangka yang keluar bukan Kuki, tapi teteh galak yang Mpi takutin, Teh Ugi.

"Siapa?" katanya dari depan pintu.

"Mpi, Teh... Kukinya ada nggak ya?" kata Mpi dengan takut-takut. Dia nemplok di pager sambil nyembulin idung sama mulutnya di sela-sela. Sementara A Nchim gelagapan ga jelas padahal belom liat Teh Ugi.

"Ada." jawab Teh Ugi judes.

Cewek yang pake hijab item itu jalan buat bukan pager. Tapi dia curiga, kalau orang di balik pager itu bukan cuman si Mpi sendiri.

"Sama siapa?" katanya langsung. Pas nengok keluar, eh, ketemu mata sama A Nchim. Teh Ugi langsung mundur lagi. "Tunggu di sini. Teteh panggilin Kukinya dulu."

"Teh Ugi!"

Ngeliat Teh Ugi kabur, A Nchim ambil tindakan. Dia manggil dan nongol di pager yang udah dibukain juga akhirnya. Teh Ugi berenti jalan dan noleh. A Nchim nelen ludah gugup. Teh Ugi diem tapi keliatan malu.

"Apa?" katanya. Nadanya nggak sejudes pas tadi ngomong ke Mpi.

"Teh Ugi mau..." A Nchim nggak kuat iman liat cewek hijaban yang tanpa _make up_ pun udah cantiknya pake banget itu nunduk-nunduk malu. Mereka sama aja, dua-duanya suka malu kalo ngomong satu-sama lain. "Mau... mau makan bakso Mas Momon sama Nchim nggak?"

Idenya kepikiran spontan. Tadinya A Nchim gatau abis modusin liat Teh Ugi mau ngapain lagi. Akhirnya sekelebat bayangan semangkok mi bakso yamiennya Mas Momon terlintas, jadilah dia ngajakin Teh Ugi buat jajan.

"Ng..." Teh Ugi keliatan mikir-mikir dulu.

"Makan mi yamien... Nchim yang bayar."

Nggak nyangka aja setelah mereka saling liat-liatan, Teh Ugi ngangguk. A Nchim senyum bahagia. Mereka ketawa-ketiwi malu-malu. Mpi? Jangan ditanya. Anggep aja pot kembang.

"Sebentar ya, Ugi panggilin Kuki dulu."

Abis cewek anak kuliahan itu masuk ke dalem rumahnya, Mpi ngelirik kakaknya dengan males. Ngeselin emang. Kenapa Teh Ugi cuman baik sama A Nchim aja? Nggak sama dia juga.

"Seneng, modusnya kena." kata Mpi nyindir.

"Iya lah, calon kakak ipar kamu, itu!" dengan pedenya A Nchim berikrar. Padahal pacaran aja belum udah ngaku-ngaku bakal jadiin Teh Ugi kakak iparnya Mpi.

Mpi cuman cemberut.

"Mpiiii?"

Akhirnya suara manis yang dia tunggu kedengeran juga. Mpi nyembulin kepala, terus ketawa bahagia pas liat Kuki lari-lari nyamperin dia. Bocah kelas satu SMP yang matanya belo itu ngelambai-lambaiin tangannya.

"Tumben Mpi nyamper Kuki ke rumah?" kata bocah yang mukanya manis itu. Nggak ngerti lagi deh, kakaknya manis adeknya manis. Untung Kuki nggak judes kayak kakaknya jadi manisnya _pure_ tanpa ada sepet-sepetnya.

"Mpi bosen di rumah, jadi Mpi ke sini."

"Ohhh..." Kuki ber-oh ria. Terus dia ngeliat Nchim yang nengok dari balik pager. "Eh, ada A Nchim!" Kuki langsung cium tangan A Nchim. Selain manis, anak ini juga sopan.

A Nchim senyum aja liat manisnya Kuki. Dia gemesin emang. Kegemayan yang hakiki itu bikin A Nchim ga nahan buat ngusek rambutnya Kuki. Rasanya pengen deh jadiin Kuki adeknya. Punya adek kayak Mpi kadang bikin kesel. Jail. Udah gitu dekil, item gara-gara suka panas-panasan.

"A Nchim nganterin Mpi ke sini?"

"Bukan _ari_ kamu, dia _mah_ modus mau ketemu teteh kamu..." bisik Mpi tapi sengaja sambil ngelirik kakaknya. A Nchim cuman ngedehem sambil pura-pura liatin jejeran sendal di teras.

Tapi lagi-lagi dengan polosnya Kuki cuman ber-oh ria.

Nggak lama Teh Ugi keluar. Hijabnya ganti jadi warna putih. A Nchim dag-dug-serr aja. Udah kebayang kalau nanti Teh Ugi dia lamar, terus jadi istrinya. Duh, nikmat mana yang kau dustakan?

Tapi kayaknya A Nchim ngayal kejauhan, setidaknya sebelum dilamar, pacarin dulu lah...

" _Hayu,_ Teh Ugi. Kita makan mi yamin." ajak A Nchim gak sabaran. Teh Uginya mah cuman iyah-iyah aja, mungkin malu juga diliatin adeknya.

"Mpi sama Kuki _atuh_ ya, Aa mau makan bakso Mas Momon dulu!" pamit sang kakak. Mpi cuman iyah-iyah aja kayak Teh Ugi tadi.

Akhirnya dua sejoli yang masih belum jelas statusnya apa itu pergi ninggalin dua bocah SMP di teras.

"Bentar, Kuki punya sesuatu buat Mpi." bocah manis itu lari-lari masuk ke rumah. Katanya punya sesuatu. Terus dengan kilat dia balik lagi.

"Apa ini _teh_?" tanya Mpi pas dia dikasih benda mirip baling-baling bambunya Doraemon.

" _Kolecer."_

Kolecer itu ya semacam baling-baling bambu. Cuman yang baling-balingnya dibikin dari pelepah daun pisang.

"Buat Mpi?"

"Iya. Kuki bikin dua, yang satunya buat Mpi." Kuki nunjukin _kolecer_ yang dia pegang sendiri.

"Eeeh... makasih _atuh_..." Mpi nyengir. Seneng banget dia dikasih mainan sama Kuki, meski cuman mainan kampung yang sederhana kayak kolecer. Mana kolecernya hasil karya Kuki juga. Ih, makin aja Mpi suka. "Maininnya gimana?"

"Diputer aja batang awinya." _awi_ itu bambu...

Mpi cuman bengong waktu dikasih tau Kuki cara mainin kolecernya. Dia nggak pernah tau kalau baling-baling macem _kolecer_ bisa diputer batang bambunya. Gimana? Gimana?

"Nanti Kuki ajarin, mending kita ke lapang dulu yuk?" kata bocah bergigi kelinci itu. Dia ngajakin Mpi ke lapangan bola di blok sebelah, deket mesjid. Biasa jadi tempat mainnya anak-anak komplek kalau sore-sore.

" _Hayu."_ Mpi ngangguk.

Kuki nitipin _kolecer_ yang dia bawa ke Mpi, terus anak itu masuk garasi buat ngambil sepedanya.

"Mpi mau ngeboseh apa dibonceng?" pas Kuki keluar garasi, dia nanya.

Sebagai laki-laki yang _gentle,_ Mpi tentu lebih milih buat ngeboseh. Sebetulnya dia lebih suka dibonceng, tapi itu kalau sama kakaknya doang. Kalau sama Kuki, malu dong kalau dia yang dibonceng. Masa cowok ganteng dibonceng cowok manis? Gak kebalik?

"Mpi yang boseh!"

Sepeda itu pun beralih. Mpi naik dan duduk di joknya, terus pegang stang. Kuki yang nyempil di depan, sambil pegang dua _kolecer._

"Bibiiiiii, Kuki _bade ameng heula nyaaaaa_!" Kuki mau maen dulu ya—teriak Kuki ke bibi asisten yang lagi nyetrika di dalem rumah. Meski nggak kedengeran jawaban, tapi Kuki percaya kalau si bibi denger. Soalnya tadi dia teriak udah keras banget. Buktinya Mpi mukanya asem gara-gara telinganya ngedengung.

Akhirnya sepeda itu melaju. Mereka pergi ke lapang buat main kolecer.

:::

 _Kolecer_

:::

Di lapang, ada banyak anak-anak sebaya mereka lagi main. Ada yang main bola, main karet, main kucing-kucingan, main engkle juga ada. Rame banget lah pokoknya. Kebayang nanti pas bulan puasa pada ngabuburit pasti makin rame.

"Jadi, gimana ini _teh_ maininnya, diputer gini?" Mpi meragain cara yang Kuki ajarin pas dirumah tadi, tapi belum bener-bener diputer juga, cuman dipegang pake dua tangan.

"Iya diputer, nanti _teh_ terbang sendiri kolecernya."

Kuki muter batang bambunya sekali, terus dia lepas _kolecer_ itu. Ajaibnya, si _kolecer_ langsung terbang lurus di depan mereka. Sebentar sih terbangnya. Pas jatuh Kuki pungut, terus dia puter dan terbangin lagi itu _kolecer._

Mpi ketawa-ketawa liat Kuki muterin _kolecer_ dengan seneng. Asik juga ternyata. Akhirnya Mpi nyobain, dan dia pun tahu gimana senengnya main _kolecer._

Mereka sama-sama muterin, nerbangin dan mungut kolecernya masing-masing.

"Kuki belajar dari mana bikin _kolecer_ begini?"

"Di sekolah. Terus Kuki cobain bikin sendiri."

"Bagus ih. Kuki mah pinter jadi bisa segala!" puji Mpi. Tulus kok. Emang Kuki itu selain pinter, jago gambar, jago nyanyi, jago bikin _kolecer_ pula. "Kuki udah ngasih _kolecer_ buat Mpi, Mpi ngasih apa _atuh_ buat Kuki?"

"Nggak usah ngasih apa-apa ih, _da_ Kuki mah ikhlas ngasih _kolecer_ buat Mpi juga."

"Biarin _atuh_... Mpi juga pengen ngasih sesuatu buat Kuki. _Sok,_ Kuki maunya apa?"

Kuki mikir dulu.

"Beliin Kuki Magnum."

 _Anjay._ Umpat Mpi dalam hati. Dia ternyata matre. Nggak main-main pula, mintanya Magnum. Kan mahal. Tapi Mpi keburu inget kalau di warung A Hopi lagi gak ada Magnum. Syukurlah.

"Conello aja mau nggak?"

"Hmm..." Kuki mikir lagi.

Mpi ngerogoh sakunya buat ngecek duit. Kira-kira kalau beliin Conello cukup apa nggak uangnya. Eh... ternyata cuman ada lima ribu di saku.

"Kalau Aice aja mau nggak?" ralat Mpi. "Yang rasa mangga. Kan enak."

"Iya, boleh. Yang mangga ya!"

Untung Kuki polos...

Pada akhirnya Mpi ga usah malu gara-gara ga sanggup beliin Kuki es krim yang mahal. Dibeliin Aice aja cukup.

"Ya udah _hayu atuh_ kita beli es krim!"

Mpi ngegandeng tangan Kuki. Kuki ngangguk semangat dan mereka pun naik ke sepedanya.

Dan hari itu Mpi tiga kali beli es krim ke warung A Hopi.

:::

 _Kolecer_

:::

 **END**

 _Duh, maap-maap nih ya. Ini first Vkook fanfic saya tapi nista begini ahahahahah *ditoyor*_

 _Abisnya nggak nahan waktu nonton tivi ada lagu Doraemon versi sunda terus nyebut baling-baling bambu jadi kolecer awi. Ngakak saya, aslian. Baru tau sundanya itu hahahahah._

 _Betewe, mau ngingetin lagi, jangan lupa ikut 2nd eventnya Minga Dudes ya! Silakan cek akun ffn, ig atau wattpadnya Minga Dudes untuk tahu info lebih lengkapnya._

 _Oh satu lagi, maafin kalau saya banyak salah, mari menyambut ramadhan dengan gembira. Semoga barokah!_

 _Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur._


End file.
